


Wise Men on The Moon

by tnnyoh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: It had been months after Jack took over Hyperion, It had been months of the same.  Many of the vault hunters hired for Jack were rolling in Hyperion money.  Excited, some of them however. Wanted to leave.Aurelia and Timothy share a private chat one late night.





	Wise Men on The Moon

Aurelia walked out of the place she called home, for now, a place in the city known as Concordia on Elpis. She never thought she'd live on the moon.

How _quaint_.

The city, if you could call it that was quite empty at this time of night, though how anyone could tell what bloody time of day or night it was beyond her understanding. It was always dark, always. There was only one other person outside, he was staring out at the expanse of sky above them looking pensive.

Aurelia cleared her throat slightly "Er, excuse me? Not-Jack?" She said, attempting to get his attention. She knew he must have had a real name, though she nor any of the other vault hunters knew what it was.   
He looked like Jack, just like him. But he was nothing like that man. That was something she knew for sure.

"We're going to go to jail, aren't we?" He asked, turning around to look at her

  
"Not me," She said simply, flicking her finger at the air. "I'm much too rich"

"Uh okay, that doesn't matter. We committed so many crimes up here, helping Jack..."

  
"I wasn't helping him, I was just along for the ride. Couldn't care less about that man"

  
"Well now you have no choice," Not-Jack said dejectedly "He's taken over Hyperion, he's absolutely power hungry. Possibly insane"

  
"Not to mention he's become quite... out of sorts since his face got smashed in." She added

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy" Not-Jack said, balling his hand into a fist

Aurelia noticed this and raised an eyebrow "Not that it's terribly interesting because it doesn't involve me "but, Might I ask why you even came here in the first place?"

He gave her a look "Isn't it obvious? I came here for the money"  
"I can assure you, we all came here for the money in some small part. Except me, I'm rolling in it. But we don't all have Jack's face"

"Yeah, thanks, don't remind me," Not-Jack said

Aurelia sighed "Alright, you've got me. I'm curious. You've still never told anyone your real name, your real identity"

"It's not like I have one anymore. I'm afraid Jack will have me killed if I talk about my past life"

Aurelia wasn't used to being interested in other people, she found many of them to be rather tedious, but Not-Jack had always been nice to her, he was nice to everyone. At first, she was sure it was some sort of act to mask something, as these things usually are. But, after spending so much time with him. She learned that it was just who he was.

Many of the vault hunters became close with one another these months spent on Elpis, You can't spend all this time working for a megalomaniac and not be a little close. Though she noticed that Athena was always a tad distant from the others. If she believed for a second they truly followed Jack, Aurelia understood. But she knew many of these people had their own reasons for coming to Elpis. Wilhelm seemed to be quite obsessed with upgrading his robotic enhancements, Nisha just bloody well seemed to like killing, And the Fragtrap robot? Well, he was programmed to do what Jack said.

He was also programmed to be annoying.

The only one who remained a mystery was Not-Jack. She inched closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, a comforting action she had seen done in the past. "You can tell me, don't worry. I'm not going to go on and rat you out to Jack"

He looked at her, she wondered exactly what he looked like before he looked like Jack.

"Alright, I guess I can talk about it with you. Before I got into all of this I was just a student. When I found this opportunity I was, desperate, to say the least"

"Quite" Aurelia responded

"My name is...Well, it was... Timothy Lawrence. I just did this to pay off my student loans, I had no idea I'd be getting into all of this. If I had known even the slightest that I'd have been helping a madman get into power, I would have never even done any of it. And now I have his face, and I can't leave"

"You seemed quite distressed by it" She pointed out  
"Of course I am!" Timothy said defensively "I don't have my own life anymore, I'm not who I was. I'm 'Jack', I don't want to be Jack!"   
"I don't even think Jack wants to be Jack if we're being honest," Aurelia said "But don't fret, you aren't stuck here. We can leave"  
"Leave? Jack will kill us if we leave"

"Not if he never finds us." She gave him a wicked smile "Anyway, It's getting late you know. I need my beauty rest." She turned to go back inside, turning around at the last moment to give him one last glance "It was nice to properly meet you, Timothy"

He responded with a smile, though he had Jack's face. There was no doubt that Timothy Lawrence was his own man, a better man If Aurelia had anything to say about it.

 


End file.
